halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Exxilon
Exxilon was an ancient planet which was inhabited by a large rebel army of Sangheili who opposed to the traditional Sangheili ways. Exxilon was a barren planet, covered in deserts, sand dunes and rocks. The seas had dried up, leaving behind few lakes. It was bitterly cold during the night and unbearably hot during the day. There was nearly no life on the planet except the rebel Sangheili. History A small rebel Sangheili army landed on the planet in the year 2541. They then decided to mass a larger army to one day return to Sanghelios and take control of the population and planet. During the build of the larger rebel army, in the year 2543, there was heresy within the rebel army. This unfortunately revealed the location of Exxilon and where they were to the leaders of Sanghelios whom sent out the Blades of Destruction fleet to exterminate them. This would be the first time in a few years that the rebel Sangheili army would have seen any conflict giving the incoming Blades of Destruction fleet an advantage. Battle of Exxilon Prologue of Battle The battle of Exxilon was a short battle that occurred during December 13th, 2543 - December 21st, 2543. The conflict was between the Blades of Destruction and the Rebel Sangheili. The cause of the conflict was because of the Rebel Sangheili, and that they wanted to change the traditional Sangheili way to something different as they thought this tradition had been tainted. The leaders back on their homeworld of Sanghelios did not want this as they were branded Heretics, so upon learning that their location was Exxilon, they sent out the Blades of Destruction fleet to exterminate them. First Encounter - Exxilon's Orbit On the Blades of Destructions arrival of the planet they encountered some of the rebels ships which were in orbit. There weren't many rebels ships in orbit at the time as the rebels were unknown to the Blades of Destructions arrival, which gave them an advantage during the invasion. The Rebel Sangheili only had a couple of their supercarriers along with a quarter of their corvettes in orbit above the planet. The Blades of Destructions annihilated these enemy ships as they sent forward their Blitz destroyers - Blitz destroyers were heavily armed ships that could rapidly and accurately fire their plasma cannons, pulse laser turrets and mortar cannons all simultaneously, which would result in maximum damage to whatever fired at. Once they obliterated most of the Rebel Sangheili's fleet that was in orbit they sent forth the rest of their invading fleet to finish them off. After they conquered Exxilon's orbit they started to descend to the surface and begin the invasion. First Encounter - Exxilon's Surface Once the Blades of Destruction descended to the planets surface they started to search for where the Rebel Sangheili commanders command bases would be. After a few days they managed to locate some, and soon after sent in infantry to take out the enemy commanders. While doing this the Blades of Destructions fleet had positioned themselves around the planet Exxilon so that none of the Rebel Sangheili could escape the planet. Storming Rebel Command Bases When the Blades of Destructions infantry units pushed the Rebel Sangheili back to their first command base they were met with onslaught from the rebels, as the base was reinforced with multiple rebel corvettes above which dropped in reinforcements. They managed to hold off the Blades of Destructions forces for a little while before one of the Blades of Destructions supercarriers entered the planets atmosphere to provide assistance. Once the rebels corvettes were destroyed the Blades of Destructions forces proceeded their ground attack on the command base. One group of infantry units, led by Eled 'Nadatee, met a gruesome demise. When breaching the entrance of the command base, Eled's unit was met once again with a resilient force. Eled himself did not want to be pushed back as he thought he may have been seen as a week leader to his higher-ups, so he commanded his unit of Minors and Majors to charge into the rebel base. The decision Eled made worked, but at the cost of his units lives. Eled was shortly backed up by another nearby group of infantry units, this unit was led by Aydi 'Nifudee who was a General. Upon stormed the control room of the first rebel command base they discovered that there were no enemy Rebel Sangheili commanders there, but there was documentation which gave the locations of them, this information was used to target the rebel commanders in the later days of the invasion and battle. Glassing of Exxilon To save time in killing the Rebel Sangheili's commanders the Imperial Admiral of the Blades of Destruction, Erbr 'Adulee, ordered the glassing Exxilon on December 20th, 2543. Once all infantry units left the surface of the planet and returned safely to their ships the glassing of Exxilon commenced. On December 21st, 2543, Exxilon had been fully glasses. Any life on the surface would have been burned and turned to dust. Those of the Rebel Sangheili who tried to escape via their own ships - That weren't destroyed before the glassing - were stopped by the Blades of Destruction. The Rebel Sangheili were asked by Imperial Admiral Erbr 'Adulee to surrender, those that did were taken prisoner and were boarded onto their ships. And to the rebels that stayed behind and refused surrender met a destructive death as they were fired upon by the Blades of Destructions fleet. The rebel prisoners that the Blades of Destruction took were taken back to their homeworld of Sanghelios were their own leaders would deal with them for their heresy. Category:Covenant planets